medianimalsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Great Shiner Volume 1 - Article 2
This article from The Great Shiner (published in SunTown, Es) is about how Melissa Woods keeps crushing Water Residents. On January 5th of 2014, she will be in a trial with Judge Moody. Reading Along For people who have a hard time seeing the text, here's what it will say. 'The Great Shiner' Soleil Matris Volume 1, Article 2 Saturday, January 4th, 2014 'Water Resident Crusher Comes to Town' WATERTOWN, DOHBULYOO : It has been far too long since Human Resident Melissa Woods has been crushing every last Water Resident. This is more like a disaster storm than a physical one. It's been nearly 25 bottles of water crushed since the last month. And they're still being crushed by the hour! : "I can understand that she is the first Human Resident and all," Newscaster Nica Clamtori explains, "but the fate of keeping the population from decreasing is so tragic. There's 1 crushed resident every day from her doings. All we do is hide and run. Why is she doing these instant crushings?" : The Hydro Foundation has been doing researches of why Mrs. Woods has been doing these things. Is it stress? Is it for fun? Or is she a little bit too thirsty? The story still remains incomplete. : While The Francy Brace Show on FCN is starting up again, Francy was wanting another case, since the last case (which was The Case of Fauna Wiht turned out to be the shortest case). Since her break, she started researching on upcoming cases and she found the Case of Melissa Woods. After her research, she realized this would be a great case. : "I see the results of the Woods family now," she said. "Two whole cases (including The Case of Frosty Greenfield, since he's part of their family) are with the same family and that seems to be a bit of a problem. Then, there's one more coming up? This family is nuts! : "I'm scheduling this case today so I can solve why she doing all this. She didn't do a thing to the other residents. I'm not saying that she could, but with all this chaos and 'mess' that she has with the Water Residents needs to go." : The Hydro Foundation researched on the people she's crushed. All of them have survived and are being treated at the QRS of WaterTown. But they are seriously injured. All of their families are trying to file against her doings. There is one mother's mother that really wants to go off the edge. : "I am a certain friend of this lady named Mrs. Reserven, and she's been my friend since college. I would anything to keep her from harm. Now that I found out that she did it, I'm going over the edge." : Well, there will be three things that she caused. A trial, a filing, and a bill. Trivia *There are several errors in this article picture. Terribly sorry for the inconvenience. Category:News Articles for the Month